The Oddee
by Kikushi
Summary: She is odd and unpredictable and he never really cared. That is, until he got an entire dose of her oddity. Luna and Draco.


**Summary:** She is odd and unpredictable and he never really cared. That is, until he got an entire dose of her oddity. Luna and Draco.

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

**The Oddee**

**By: Kikushi**

**...**

Ridiculous. Utterly, _absurdly_ ridiculous.

How else can such a creature be described?

The girl is certainly not insane. Nor is she crazy, really, though it may be argued.

She is… odd.

There is nothing wrong with being odd. Odd is refreshing, good even. It sure is a nice change from all the 'normal' people struggling to be ordinary. But of course, in such a world, ordinary means shunning the odd.

But then again, who's to say that odd people aren't the normal ones?

There are a number of people in Hogwarts, for example, who consider themselves 'normal' in order to draw the boundary between themselves and, well, _her_. The oddee. Not many people stuck to their own beliefs as _she_ did. No one deflected insults and wiped off the smirks from classmate predators as _she _did. No one believed more in Crumple-Horned Snorkacks as _she _did.

And speaking of _her_, what in the name of Bibbling Bumbling Humdingers (or whatever the hell they were) was _she _doing?

It was five in the morning on a Saturday, and the chilly autumn was nearing into frigid winter. The entire, or almost the entire, school was still soundly asleep, but there he was, strolling in the grounds of the school like it was an everyday occurrence. It was purely by sheer coincidence that he happened to be heading in the same direction, having gotten up at the same time for he could not sleep, where he was, uh,_ lucky_ enough to have witnessed the spectacle.

His first instinct was to ignore her. After all, the girl proved to be more trouble than she was worth.

His second instinct told him to bully her. There was no easier target that Luna Loony Lovegood, and it was the perfect opportunity to let off some steam. He could not let pass this much needed release of stress.

She was kneeling over the edge of the lake, peering down at the black depths of the water in such concentration that she did not see or hear him approach.

He watched her for a few solid minutes before speaking, and ultimately breaking her out of her reverie. "Lovegood," he drawled, neither menacingly nor sneering as he was known to do, for there was no one around to witness anyway, "get out of my spot."

She did not jump or start, for nothing ever seemed to faze her, but merely turned her head slowly to look up at him with a slightly sleepy gaze. "Oh, hello Draco," she said, ignoring his last comment, "Isn't it a perfect day to catch some—"

"Lovegood, I neither care nor have time to hear whatever shit it is you're doing now."

"—and so I woke up really early to find some in the lake," Luna finished, having recited her entire story without any notice of Draco's interruption. Her pale, wide eyes stared at him unblinkingly, as though patiently and politely waiting for him to insult her.

Oddly enough, he could not find anything to say. He no longer wished to talk to her. The way to deal with Loony, Draco knew, was to let her do whatever she needed to do and she would leave on her accord.

Sure enough, Luna tore her gaze from him and frowned at the water. "You know," she began conversationally, peering in the lake once more, "I think they just might be waiting for me."

Draco let out a huge yawn and sat down on the grass next to her, suppressing the urge to go ahead and ask her exactly _what_ was waiting for her. It was only a matter of time before she left—

He almost stood up again in shock. What did she think she was doing?! Had Loony _finally_ lost what was left of her intact mind?

Was she actually _undressing _in front of him?!

He could only gape at her as she stood, shedding piece after piece of clothing and leaving them scattered messily on the ground around her.

When finally she stood before him, pale and bare, she gestured to her clothes and said, "Watch them for me, will you? I don't want any Nargles to come and take them."

"Wha— I— You—!!"

She ignored his useless stuttering and dipped a toe carefully in the cool water. "Hm, I've never actually swam before," she said dreamily, "but how hard could it be?"

And with that, she plunged herself gracefully in the depths of the lake.

Still gaping, Draco sat dumbstruck for a short moment in the resounding silence.

A split second later, he stumbled in his haste to get up and, without quite thinking, dove in after her.

Odd is trouble.

Odd is most definitely trouble.

...

* * *

**...**

**Note:** ...I've always loved Luna and Draco together. Someone as serious as Draco needs comic relief! Read and Review!

-

**Edit:** _I am aware that **Invader Hog** wrote a sequel to this story called, **Useless Woman**. Give it a visit, it's a fun read!_


End file.
